Thieves Guild (Morrowind)
The Thieves Guild is an association of thieves and criminals in , which operates across Tamriel. The Guild in Morrowind The Guild does not have guild halls like other factions, at least until the end of the Thieves Guild plotline, but has its own cornerclubs, storehouses, and buildings where members can meet in general privacy. It has some influence in official matters, and can "clean" its members' crimes for a payment from them. The Thieves Guild has spread across Tamriel and established branches in most of the provinces. However, it is not known if these branches even communicate with each other, as the Guild's methods differ heavily from province to province. Mostly, the Thieves Guild restricts its actions to avoid bloodshed and not to rob the downtrodden or those who cannot really afford it. In Morrowind the local guild steward, Gentleman Jim Stacey, has resurrected an old society, the Bal Molagmer, who see it as their duty to help the poor. In the past, prostitution and drugs were a major part of Thieves Guild business, but this was almost entirely stopped due to the legality of prostitution and the presumability that the Guild could be found and known. This was unwanted. So, the doyens had a meeting and agreed that in order to preserve the Guild, and not so as to act upon the poor, they passed the law and allowed for the guild to end up safe. On Vvardenfell, in the province of Morrowind, the Guild is run by Gentleman Jim Stacey, in Vivec City. There are cornerclubs in nearly every city where local members of the Guild meet and plan their actions. Near the end of the Third Era, the Vvardenfell guild chapter is endangered to be destroyed by the Fighters Guild which has been infiltrated by the Camonna Tong crime syndicate. Quests Balmora guild These quests are assigned by Sugar-Lips Habasi in the Balmora guild. *Diamonds for Habasi *Nerano Manor Key *Ra'Zhid's Dwemer Artifacts *The Vintage Brandy *Free New-Shoes Bragor *Master of Security Ald'ruhn guild These quests are assigned by Aengoth the Jeweler in the Ald'ruhn guild. *Loot the Mages Guild *Redoran Master Helm *Naughty Gandosa *Withershins *Retrieve the Scrap Metal *The Darts of Judgement Wolverine Hall guild These quests are assigned by Big Helende in the Wolverine Hall guild. *Potion Recipe *The Grandmaster's Retort *Wizard for Hire *Redoran Cookbook *Felen's Ebony Staff Vivec City guild These quests are assigned by Gentleman Jim Stacey in the Vivec City guild. *Find Brother Nads *Speak with Percius *The Bitter Cup *Hrundi's Lover *The Brothers Ienith *Kill Hard-Heart Bal Molagmer These quests are Gentleman Jim Stacey's Bal Molagmer quests, which are assigned in the Vivec City guild. *The Hlervu Locket *Yngling's Ledger *Land Deed *Enamor *Brallion's Ring *Books for Vala *The Dwemer Goblet Members Ald'ruhn *Aengoth the Jeweler *Allding *Darvam Hlaren *Estoril *Hassour Zainsubani *Lirielle Stoine *Tongue-Toad *Yak gro-Skandar Ashanammu *Alveleg *Fothyna Herothran *Lucan Ostorius *Sathasa Nerothren Balmora *Arathor *Bacola Closcius *Chirranirr *Hecerinde *Phane Rielle *Sottilde *Sugar-Lips Habasi Caldera *Elmussa Damori Dagon Fel *Hreirek the Lean Dren Plantation *Guldrise Dralor *Ivrosa Verethi *Suvryn Doves Gnaar Mok *Balan *Hinald *Wadarkhu Gnisis *Fenas Madach Mamaea *Hannat Zainsubani Molag Mar *Vuvil Senim Pelagiad *Ahnassi *Ladia Flarugrius *New-Shoes Bragor Sadrith Mora *Big Helende *Both gro-Durug *Celegorn *Fandus Puruseius *Muriel Sette *Rissinia Seyda Neen *Raflod the Braggart Tel Mora *Natesse Vivec City *Addhiranirr *Crazy-Legs Arantamo *Drarel Andus *Frizkav Brutya * Gentleman Jim Stacey (Guildmaster) *Vobend Dulfass Guild ranks In Morrowind the ranks are as follows: #Toad #Wet Ear #Footpad #Blackcap #Operative #Bandit #Captain #Ringleader #Mastermind #Master Thief Appearances * * * * * de:Diebesgilde (Morrowind) es:Gremio de Ladrones (Morrowind) fr:Guilde des Voleurs (Morrowind) pl:Gildia Złodziei (Morrowind) ru:Гильдия воров (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Morrowind: Thieves Guild Category:Thieves Guild